Hook's Fire Dancers
by PeterPannSyndrome
Summary: Hook is up to no good. With the help of Captain Bonnie Grendaval, he has three missions: to capture the lost tribe of the Yavapais, to steal their riches and exterminate them all, and to kill Peter Pan. And what on Nara's knowledge on the island secret?


Pirates filed through the jungle, whooping and hollering, clashing swords and whipping ropes. All looked equally gruesome, with scarred cheeks and hands, missing teeth, filthy facial hair, and rags for clothing. Every one that showed their hair, it was either greasy or nearly nonexistent. All yelled and bellowed, resting their eyes on their targets that lay ahead. Behind the pirates, a woman had a sword raised, she like finest of gold compared to the pirates. The woman looked like a mother, that is what scared most of the island. She has tidy red hair, and pretty blue eyes. Her hat was a purple, and a frail feather stuck out the top. She wore a blue coat and a ruffled top under, though it looked as dirty as the rest.

"Ede!" sobbed a voice that barely met a pair of ears, through all the racket. "Ede, ede, ede!" The figure the voice came from tripped, and soon found itself on the floor. Moonlight peaked through thick forest leaves, revealing the figure. A lean girl with dark hair crouched on the ground, knees caked with dirt. Her skin was dark, though it was clear that she was crying. Red and white markings were on her cheeks, and hair beads matched. The girl's dress was mahogany, it looked as though it was the pelt of a deer, but where was one to find deer here? She was clearly a native. The girl was soon surrounded by the filthy people. The woman came close and pulled the girl by her hair.

"Prestanam! Je dol nua _setai_!" the girl hissed, kicking and tugging, despite the fact that her hair was in a death grip.

The pirates made way for two men who approached. One was chubby and small, with a big nose and tiny glasses. He had white hair that was tucked under a bandana, and a scraggly beard. The other was tall and bony. He has a mane of black curls, and a thin mustache. He has a silk, red hat with a white, stiff feather on top. For a hand, he had a..

"Hook.." the young girl mumbled, right before her hair was tightened.

"Captain Grendaval.. my dear Bonnie.. treat royalty with respect.." Hook said, snorting. He approached the girl and placed his silver hook under her chin, twisting it slowly as he spoke. "Princess Naramura.. of the Yavapai tribe.. such language you used to my crew.. especially when you know our _tongue_.."

"Doyan fova lo _smeta_! Oui la fun sha dunda yun!" the princess yelled, spitting at Hook's feet.

"If you wish to be difficult..." Hook said, turning away. He rubbed his hook on his own chin, then bellowed, "SMEE! Translate!"

"U-u-u-uhh," the chubby man said, adjusting his glasses. "Sir, the Yavapai language is very ancient and u-u-uh-unknown," Smee tried to say with a smile.

"TRANSLATE!" Hook fumed, raising his hook in annoyance.

Stuttering more, Smee pulled a few words together. "U-u-u-uhhh… Captain, the young lady says that she doesn't speak like us!"

"LIES!" Hook screamed, turning to the girl. The crew remained as silent as possible, though the occasional cackles and cough came from the group.

"A-a-a-and she say to me that she likes to be called Nara, n-n-not Naramuna," Smee rushed, not feeling up to angering Hook. After figuring out Hook was waiting for more, he pushed his glasses right back up his fat nose and sputtered out one last thing. "A-a-and she be saying that she is not in any ways affiliated with P-P-P-Peter P-Pan."

Peter and Wendy sat in a tree, huddled together, staring down at the sight.

"Nara.. she's lying!" Wendy bluntly said.

"She is too affiliated with me!" Peter yelled in a whisper. His frown turned into a grin as he looked over to the London girl at his side. "Think we can bust her out of here?" The boy almost jumped off of the tree when an arm pulled him back to the branch.

"Peter! They want you dead! There's Captain Grendaval and Hook together.. they might as well be _invincible_!" Wendy scolded.

"You're just jealous that Nara's the damsel, and not you," Peter pouted. He turned his attention back to the pirates and Nara, missing a chunk of the conversation. But when he looked back, they were gone.

Before Wendy could blink an eye, Peter was soaring above her, calling the name of the stolen 'princess'. She felt small. "Peter, wait! _Peeeeeterrrr!" _she cried. Alas, he was nowhere in sight. Wendy clenched her fists. She wished no harm upon Nara.. but she wanted her gone! Ever since Wendy and her brothers returned to Neverland, Peter was all fun and games with Nara. Nara this, Nara that! Nara can dance with stupid sticks on fire! Nara has _really _mastered flying! Well, if Peter loved _Nara_ so much, why didn't he marry her! Wendy felt meaningless to Peter, and a year ago, they shared.. love. Wendy loved Peter. As it appeared, he didn't feel the same.

Peter didn't love anyone, though. Peter was scared of love. And mothers. Nara didn't love, either. She once told him if she could stay young, and never love.. she would. That made Peter sad. She couldn't be young, and free, and hate love. Peter wished Wendy could be like that, too. He felt selfish when it came to Wendy. Her tone was mother-like, and serious. It was an eerie voice, and he wanted to keep her for his own, as a child. He wanted the two to be children forever, and have something as stupid as love out of the picture, but it seemed what Wendy wanted so desperately was that. The feeling you got in your stomach when that person you most certainly felt attached to was with you, or held your hand. Peter sometimes wanted to be that person. How could he risk that all on one girl, though? To be a child forever... what an adventure that would be, and one adventure that he was living.

Hook had Nara over his shoulder, mouth covered, hands tied. The pirates frolicked after him, all cheering. They would soon be at the mouth of the forest, where they would be on their boat. Then his collection would start. Hook had three goals. He had to collect the Yavapais, get their riches, and end the terrible boy, Peter Pan. After doing so, he hoped to have his full collection. But what was this collection of? What was his current obsession? Nothing more than something he liked to call; Hook's Fire Dancers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alright! This is a project I have to do for school, writing about a fairy tale and creating myself as a character, no one other than Nara. Basically, this will be a later chapter, it's just kind of introducing the problem. So basically, Wendy has come back to Neverland with her brothers! Upon arrival, she finds out Peter has discovered a new, ancient and fabled Native American tribe and he befriends the 'princess', or daughter of the chieftan, named Princess Naramura, aka Nara. Hook has heard of legends about the Yavapais and how they have some riches that would make Bill Gates jealous. In the chapter that will be displayed later on, Hook gets Nara and begins his 'collection' of fire dancers. The Yavapais are well known for their fire dancing. It's all kind of sketchy at the moment, but it will make sense later on. (: Just a heads up, this will be a later chapter, so next chapter is kind of the real-real story, but this is an introduction, and sort of like a test of the story. To give away, the first _real_ chapter will begin with Peter finding Wendy, Michael, and John, and taking them back to Neverland. Deuces!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN:** If you want a character in this, PM me. xD Not an OC story but I've already shared this with internet friends and they DEMAND a character. Haha, just give me their part. Name, age, gender, how they are on Neverland (like pirate, native, mermaid, fairy, etc.), and affiliation with any characters, as well as additional info like personality and anything else you want to include? xD

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Peter Pan stories! Or characters. Only Nara. If I did, I would be ferking rich. Kay, bye!


End file.
